Snowstorm
by dracoloverable
Summary: Bernard and Curtis head down to Christmasjunction, the heart of Christmas. Where elves are trained, sometimes reindeer, and where Santa goes on vacation or retires. Bernard and Curtis visit Christmasjunction after I giant snowstorm destroys half of the town. Bernard then meets a girl named Noel, who has lost her Christmas spirit. Can he get her to believe again, or fall in love
1. Noel Snow

Name: Noel Joy Snow

Other Names: Nicole

Age: 17 almost 18

Birthday: December 25th

Appearance: Slender, blonde hair, blue eyes, Christmassy clothing, and a messenger bag

Occupation: Her family store

Home: Christmasjunction, a very small town that is obsessed with Christmas. So it's Christmas twenty-four seven there.

Family:

Nickolas Sr. Snow (Father, deceased)

Crystal Snow nee: Woods (Mother, deceased)

Nickolas Jr. Snow (Twin Brother)

Christopher Snow (Little Brother, Age 6)

Christina Snow (Baby Sister, Age 1)

Holly Woods (Grandmother)

Christopher Woods (Grandfather)

Likes: Family, Christmas (used to), music, singing, dancing, and being head cheerleader

Dislikes: Christmas

Power and Abilities: unknown

Weapons: unknown


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Two years after the first movie**

**Bernard's P.O.V.**

I was doing my rounds around the workshop, when I pasted the Weather area. I walked into the room "Report" I said

"Snow in Alaska, but that's pretty normal. Rain in London, again normal. Nice weather in Southern California." Brittany said as she turned to face me, she was head of this department.

"What's that?" I asked her pointing to a bright blinking red dot over Christmasjunction

She turned back to the screen, I looked at her expression "Oh, my candy canes" she said

"What's wrong" I asked since she looked very worried

"Snowstorm in Christmasjunction"

"Alright we get snowstorms here" I said not seeing the problem

She looked up at me "Sir, you don't understand. Christmasjunction is the heart of the North Pole, its where children from all over the world send their letters for Santa. It's the only town in the whole world that's just like us, but they have humans"

"Were humans" I told her

"I know that, but we have Christmas magic they do not"

I sighed, "Christmas is in just a month, what about the letters from all the Children around the world"

"We just won't get them if the storm is bad"

**The Next Day**

Santa had sent Curtis and me to Christmasjunction, we were now walking through the town it was covered in snow. A teenage girl, who would be my age if she were an elf or I was a regular human. She had a boy her age, a younger boy who looked to be six years old, and the boy her age was holding a little girl who looked to be one years old. They walked into a shop called Granny's "Come on Curtis" I said walking into the shop

An elderly lady came up to us "Morning boys, may I help you?" she asked she reminded me of a Mrs. Clause

"Were looking for Holly Snow"

"Well I'm Holly Snow, what can I do for you"

I handed her a note from my bag, she read it "Ah, thank you. I knew Santa would send us help. I do have a spare bedroom and the attic back at the cottage for you two"

"Granny" the teenage girl said

"Yes, Noel"

"What do I do with these stupid decorations" she asked holding up a box that said 'Christmas Decorations' on it

"Noel, sweetie. Stop calling them that"

"Granny, I prefer Nicole" she said

"Noel, can you ask me that again"

She groaned "Fine... What do I do with these decorations"

Holly smiled at her "Good girl, take them to the cottage. Along with these two boys"

She looked over at Curtis and me "Fine." she said leaving, Curtis and I then ran after her to catch up

"Something tells me you hate Christmas" I said to her

"Oh... no-no. no. I never said I hated it. I just really am not a fan of it anymore"

"How come" I asked as I glanced at her then at Curtis

"I stopped sometime after last Christmas..." she was about to continue, but said something else "Wait... I don't even know you. Why am I about to tell you why I no longer like Christmas"

I just shrugged as we reached a huge cottage, she unlocked the door then let us inside. After placing the decorations down on the kitchen table she asked "Alright who wants the spare bedroom and who wants the attic"

"Bedroom" Curtis and I both said

She sighed pulling a small sack out of her pocket then taking out a coin "Heads or Tails"

"Heads" I said beating Curtis to it

"Alright" she flipped the coin, then looked at it "Tails... you..."

"Curtis" he said

"Curtis, you get the spare bedroom" she then placed the coin back in the pouch, walking over to me she whispered in my ear "Personally I would have wanted the attic"

I smiled at that looking at Curtis as Noel went upstairs.

Later that night, Curtis came up into the attic "Hi Curtis" Noel said as she headed down to her room, we had talked

"Bernard" Curtis said a bit worried sounding

"Yes, Curtis. What's the matter?"

"Do you like her?" he asked me

"What would make you think that"

"I don't know... I know we have only been here a day, but you just seem happy around her. Your smiling, laughing, and doing everything that's not you"

I gave him a look "I may have a small little crush on her. She's sweet... besides hating Christmas other than that she is as sweet as cookie"

"Oh, no. Bernard, you can't"

"Why not?" I asked a bit confused

"You can like her, but if these feelings continue you'll fall in love"

"What's wrong with that" I asked

"An elf can't date or marry anyone that doesn't have their own Holiday, magic, or whatever. So we are only allowed to marry or date elves or fairies... the ones that are our height"

"Oh, yeah" I said with a sigh remembering the law.

"Even if we could marry them or date them, she doesn't believe in Christmas Magic, so she would be out of the question anyway. By the way I just got off the Santa line (similar to a cell phone, but only can make calls to the North Pole)"

"And..."

"He said were going to have to pretend were one of the people here"


	3. Mistletoe

**Chapter 2**

**Noel's P.O.V.**

It's been about three months since I last saw Bernard and Curtis, it's weird. Once I told them why I didn't like Christmas became of my parents death was on that day, they helped me believe again, and after helping our town after our huge snowstorm they just disappeared.

I was walking around on the outskirts of town, where no one was. I was looking at the snow globe Bernard the day he left. I remember it like it was yesterday, because he about to kiss me.

* * *

_I was walking through the snow, once again on the outskirts of town. Bernard had asked me to meet him here, it was Christmas Eve. "Hey" Bernard said sneaking up on me_

_I jumped at his voice and spun around, "Oh, Bernard. There you are" I said with a smile going up to him_

_"I wanted to give you something"_

_"Oh" I said with a bit of blush in my cheeks_

_"Yeah" he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a snow globe with a small village _

_I gave a weak smile "A snow globe... I love it" I said without really any tone "Thank you"_

_Bernard rolled his eyes "Shake it" he said_

_I shook the snow globe and then looked at it as snow fell on the little village as Santa and his eight tiny reindeer flew by "Whoa" I said looking up at Bernard with a smile _

_"Ah, so you really do believe in the Christmas Spirit and magic"_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Nothing really" he said _

_I just rolled my eyes as we began walking through the forest "So you going to stay for Christmas, because they have this Christmas Ball at the recreation center and..." I then heard a twinkling sound, so I looked up and saw mistletoe "Mistletoe" I said in a soft voice looking down at Bernard "But..."  
_

_I then noticed he was going to kiss me as he leaned in with his eyes closed, so I closed my eyes as well and when I opened my eyes after he hadn't kissed me he wasn't there, I looked around "Bernard" I said feeling more embarrassed then I was going to feel if he was standing there as I was waiting for him to kiss me but he never did. _

_I then went to Granny's shop "Granny, is Bernard here"  
_

_"No, he left to go see you"  
_

_"I know, I saw him and he gave me this" I said holding up the snow globe "But then I turned around for a second because I heard something then he was gone" I realize I just lied to my grandmother, but I didn't really want to say that we were about to kiss.  
_

* * *

I sighed at the memory.

**Bernard's P.O.V.**

I was looking in my duplicate snow globe of Noel's , it was the only way I could still see her while I was at the North Pole "Bernard, come on. Come to the workshop" Curtis said knocking on my cottage door, every elf had their own little cottage to live in.

"No, thanks Curtis." I said as I watched her just walk around

Curtis then walked in "Oh, my gosh Bernard, stop obsessing over her." Curtis said seeing the snow globe and taking it then placing it on my many shelves of snow globes.

"No, I can't Curtis. I love her"

Curtis turned red "You see this is what I told you exactly not to do while we were done there, start liking her and hanging out with her all the time. Your lucky I stopped you before you two kissed under that mistletoe you made with your magic"

"I'm sorry for falling in love with a mortal, Curtis, but if you actually got to know her she's actually very sweet and perfect"

Curtis groaned "You know what, promise me something"

"What am I promising you"

"Promise me if I let you go down there and see her for the weekend that you'll forget about her and leave it all behind you, and move on"

I thought about it for a moment "A month"

"One week"

"Three weeks"

"No"

"Fine, how about two weeks"

Curtis thought about it "Alright deal, two weeks and by the end of two weeks I want you back here and over her"

"Deal" I said shaking on it, Curtis then left

I then went and grabbed a bag. I then used magic to go to Christmasjunction "Noël" I said

She turned around and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she ran up to me "Bernard" she said hugging me "Wait what are you doing here"

"I came back to see you" I told her making her cheeks turn a little pink

I took her by the hand "So how have you been"

"Alright, I missed you, but now I'm fine now"

I smiled at that as we walked up to a pond where a family of ducks and fish were "Sorry about three months ago" I told her as we sat on nearby bench

"What about three months ago" she asked

"Leaving you without saying goodbye"

"You also left me under the mistletoe... actually you and Curtis were never seen after you left me under the mistletoe, which is not in the Christmas spirit to leave someone under the mistletoe" she then began rambling on and on about what I did wrong, such a girl I thought.

But I do remember what happened

* * *

_I went to meet up with Noël on the outskirts of town, when I found her I told her to meet me "Hey" I said going up behind her  
_

_I jumped at his voice and spun around, "Oh, Bernard. There you are" she said with a smile coming up to me  
_

_"I wanted to give you something"_

_"Oh" she said as her cheeks turned a light pink  
_

_"Yeah" I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a snow globe with a small village _

_She gave a small smile "A snow globe... I love it" she said without really any tone "Thank you"_

_I rolled his eyes "Shake it" I said_

_She shook the snow globe and then looked at it as snow fell on the little village as Santa and reindeer flew by "Whoa" she said looking up at me with a big grin  
_

_"Ah, so you really do believe in the Christmas Spirit and magic"_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Nothing really" I said _

___She just rolled my eyes as we began walking through the forest "So you going to stay for Christmas, because they have this Christmas Ball at the recreation center and..." she started as I used my Christmas magic to create mistletoe, she looked up and saw the mistletoe "Mistletoe" she said in a soft voice looking down at me "But..." she started but closed her eyes as I leaned into kiss her, but right when we were about to someone pulled me away and behind a tree. _

___"Are you out of your mind" Curtis asked in whisper sort of yell  
_

___"What!" I said in the same tone  
_

___"Bernard" Noël called out after she noticed I was gone, she looked around the area as Curtis and I returned to Santa's workshop. I looked down at my snow globe that looked like the one I gave Noël, but mine showed me what she was doing when she had the snow globe with her. She was looking around the forest, then running to her grandmother's store._

* * *

"Yeah sorry about that" I told her cutting her off

"Its fine" she said

I took a deep breath as mistletoe appeared above us once again, she looked up "How is it always that when I'm with you there's mistletoe and it's not even Christmas"

I just shrugged "Probably because we were cut off last time with the mistletoe three months ago, that it's giving us another chance"

She giggled "Maybe. maybe" she said blushing a little

"You like to blush don't you" I said making her cheeks become a darker shade of pink, I let out a deep breath then leaned in and kissed her, automatically feeling sparks.

When we pulled away, she was smiling "Alright little elf boy, when were you going to tell me you were a real elf" she asked


	4. Christmas Angel

**A/N: I do realize in the last chapter it says Chapter 2 and not one. Anyway to the story**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bernard's P.O.V.**

****"Wait what" I said

"Oh, come on Bernard. You have the pointed ears"

"I work has an elf in your Granny's shop"

"Yeah, three months ago and yet you still have the ears"

I sighed "Fine I'm an elf happy"

"Yes, very and I know its you with the mistletoe appearing everywhere. If you wanted to kiss me you could have just done so, without the mistletoe... or is that all you elves know is kissing someone under the mistletoe"

"It's actually against the rules to date anyone outside our people"

"What you mean people"

"Elves can only date or marry other elves or helpers of the council of Legendary Figures"

"Wait what are Legendary Figures"

"You know Santa Clause, Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Cupid, and... well we don't exactly count him anymore but Jack Frost"

"Oh, didn't know that all those were Legendary Figures"

"How long have you know about them"

She thought for a moment "For as long as I can remember"

"Exactly you've known them your entire life so that's what makes them Legendary Figures"

"Interesting" she said with a sigh "There's just one problem"

"Which is?" I asked

"I can't date you"

"I know" then it hit me like the spark of a Christmas fire "Your birthday was on Christmas right"

"Yeah, first-born on Christmas..."

"In over five hundred thousand years"

"Yeah, in my town but what about it"

"Christmasjunction is the heart and soul of Christmas"

"Isn't that the North Pole"

"No... well half of it is there, but all the letters from Children come here"

"Alright, what does that have to do with me. My parents owned a ski lodge, which I own with my brother and my grandparents own a little shop in town, not a post office"

I rolled my eyes "You don't understand, the very same year we lost our Christmas Angel."

Noël raised an eyebrow at me "Like the tree topper" she asked

"Yes, but no..."

"What?"

"The Christmas Angel has control over the Christmas Spirit in people, she's the one who keeps it happy and going."

"Wait I thought you told me that the Christmas Spirit was a person"

"No, I said it's like Christmas Magic"

"Alright how so?"

"How are they alike? Well the Christmas Spirit is the joy and happiness of everyone during Christmas time, and when it's not Christmas time it's from the children who believe in Santa and the Christmas Magic."

"Alright so what's Christmas Magic?"

"Christmas Magic is what Santa, Curtis, and I use to make Christmas wishes come true and help ourselves a little, like trying to get a girl we'll use our magic to impress them"

"Aw, that's so cute" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Wait how do we know if I'm the new Christmas Angel and wouldn't the old one be replaced by now"

"We never found the right one, and looks like its time to take a trip to the North Pole... or the Legendary Figures council also known as Mother Nature's palace"

"Wait were going to the North Pole"

"Yes"

"Oh, my gosh unbelievable" she said, I then took her hand and we flashed to the North Pole


End file.
